


Glass Shattered

by The_Creacher



Series: As We Race Each Other Down the Road to Ragnarok [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Sigyn, F/M, Hulk Smash, Loki Get's Slapped, Loki Needs a Hug, Marvel Norse Mythology, Poor Loki, Protective Thor, The Avengers - Freeform, They Have Not Yet Told Sigyn Something, Thor Says "Sister?", Tony Being Tony, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/The_Creacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn finds her husband lying on the floor of Stark Towers after being smashed by the Hulk. Loki/Sigyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Shattered

"What is this?" Sigyn asked angrily as she came storming through the doors of the elevator and into Tony Stark's favourite floor in his-or rather Pepper's-new building.

Of course, everything in the main room of that floor had been almost completely destroyed in the Avenger's battle with Loki, but that was beside the point.

The Avengers all turned to stare at the small, tan woman with golden blonde hair and ceil eyes who had just come through the elevator doors and was standing, heatedly, with her arms folded across her chest; glaring across the room at the team of heroes across the room who were currently in the process of apprehending her husband.

"When a lady asks one a question she expects to be answered." The woman told them crossly. There was a deep silence before Thor finally spoke up.

"Sister?" Thor asked in confusion, to which the man lying in the Loki-sized hole in the floor of this level of Stark Towers snapped his head to attention, pushing himself forward so that he might see if the intruder was truly his beloved wife.

Sigyn caught a glimpse of Loki's face and picked up her skirts, rushing towards him and falling to her knees beside him.

Sigyn embraced her husband and he held her back, much to those present who were born in this dull Realm of Midgard's confusion.

"Oh, Loki. What have you done to yourself?" She cooed as she stroked the villain's cheek.

"I did nothing; this was the work of the green monster." Loki replied, glaring at the Hulk from his spot in the ruined floor.

There was suddenly a cracking sound as Sigyn slapped her beloved husband across his face.

"Sigyn!" Thor cried, moving to grab the girl but was stopped by Iron Man.

"No! Don't do this Thor! This is just starting to get interesting." The playboy genius pleaded with the Norse god of thunder who finally relented and took a step back; away from the couple on the ground.

Sigyn and Loki, on the other hand, had not seemed to notice this exchange and were still talking as if nothing had happened.

"What was that for?" Loki groaned, rubbing his tender cheek.

"That was for leaving me." Sigyn told the man simply, her hands now protectively gripping his shoulders, "And avoiding the question."

"How did I 'avoid your question'?" The trickster asked his wife with a roll of his emerald eyes for added effect, "I told you that I did not cause myself thus harm-"

"This," Sigyn interrupted him and motioned to his current situation, "is not what I was asking about. I want to know why you thought you needed to leap from the Bridge. What happened in space that made you go so mad?"

A look of understanding melted across Loki's face, "Aw, so they have not told you…"


End file.
